Iron Practice
by Nennanomo
Summary: It has been a week since Levy last saw Gajeel, and when she goes to check on him...he seems like a different person. And then something strange happens with Natsu, Wendy, and even Laxus! What on earth is happening to the Dragon Slayers? (The story is more about the dragon slayers, and it's going to be a lot different from the normal "Dragon Mate/Lust" but there is lemons later)
1. Missing you

"Get out of here, Shrimp." His voice was low, eyes the color of blood bored into hers with unbridled desire.

"W-Why should I, Gajeel-san?"

"Because if you don't..." He moved forward and she took a tentative step back, her eyes widening as he grabbed her frail wrist and pinned it to the wall behind her. "I might end up hurting you."

"I don't believe you." Even she could hear the timid quaking of her voice as a sly smirk crept over his lips, his peirced arch raised. He leaned in, running the tip of his nose up the side of her tender neck, a cold peircing raising goosebumps on her pale flesh.

"The little fairy danced into the dragons den and expected to get out free?" Her eyelids fluttered closed as his deep, growling voice penetrated her body, stroked the needy goddess within her core. "You're not so smart after all, Shrimp"

His tall frame leaned over her, pinning her against his cold wall. Almost as an afterthought, she tried to recount the events that lead to this...how had she gotten there again? Her mind was in a haze as he continued his speech, indecipherable words reaching her ears before dying out. It took far too long to realize his lilting words weren't English.

"G-Gajeel!" she gasped out as his tongue snaked out, tracing a small line up to her quickened pulse. Her knees shook. He made small shushing sounds against her throat, his hand tightening around her pinned wrist. "L-Let me go." She breathed out the words slowly, a small part of her mind shouting at the rest of her consciousness to shut up.

"Do you really want me to, Shrimp?" He paused his exploration of her neck, his lips caressing the skin slightly as he spoke in a deep, growling mumble. Something else lay under his tone...desire? Sadness? The two seemed to mix effortlessly.

It seemed all to long before she could find the words. She was at war with her own self, wanting to get out of there and begging to stay. A weak word came out of her mouth without thought.

"No."

She felt the dragon slayer grin against delicate skin and the feeling of his teeth brushing against her flesh made her knees wobble dangerously. Gajeel's other large hand wound it's way through her cerulean curls and he tipped her head up. Again, his eyes stared deeply into hers. He seemed to be searching for something, anything. Doubt? She had plenty. Confusuion? She had even more of that. Desire? Well...

The dragon slayer's wine red eyes softened and his grip on her wrist loosened. She hold her slightly sore wrist to her chest and looking up at him. He pulled back and casually turned, sitting his large body on the couch with a thud. She watched him with intrest as he threw his feet onto the wodden coffee table.

"The Fairy gets a free pass...but Dragon's arent always so accomidating to their prey's whims. Go, Shrimp." He said gruffly, facing forward. "Don't come back."

Something about the way he said those words stung. He was the one who disapeared, he was the one who left everyone at the guild wondering where he was! And _she _had whims? Did he not expect anyone to check up on him? Fairy Tail was a family! Her cheeks reddened and she pushed off the wall. She also felt hurt for another reason, something more personal.

"I came to see if you were alright." Her words came out in a breathless rush, thin arms crossing over her chest and her cheeks puffed out in irritation.

"You have eyes. I'm just fine. Now get out of here." His voice held a hint of annoyance as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together and he snorted at her expression. "There's the door." He raised a gloved hand and pointed at the black door she had only entered in moments before.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stomped to the door, throwing it open and stepping outside. She winced when the door slammed behind her. Several people on the street stopped and stared at the furious bluenette as the sound broke the morning chatter.


	2. Missing me

Gajeel's POV

It was all he could do to control himself when he opened the door and saw the small girl standing there. She looked up at him with a broad smile and holding out a basket filled with miniture solid script _**Iron**_'s that she knew he loved so much. After a week of seeing nothing but Lily for the past week, she was definitely a sight for sore eyes...a very, very pretty sight at that.

The events unfolded with a blurr, suddenly She was pressed against the wall, his hand fitting around her wrist, and her eyes...god those eyes...staring up at him. Her lips puckered...his instincts pushing past his humanity. He began nuzzling into her throat, proclaiming his love and adoration in Dragonic...she smelled so good. The only thing to keep him from ripping that little orange dress off of her body was the weak sound of her voice begging to be let go.

As she slammed the door closed, he burried his face in his hands and took in a shuddering sigh.

"Well then. Shrimp packs a punch." His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scratching at the back door. Lily probably saw Levy enter the home and waited politely to leave. The iron dragon slayer groaned and stood, lumbering towards the back door and pulling the door open. His little exceed entered with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"How was it?" The little feline spoke, climbing up onto the counter and opening the cupboard.

"Well..." he started, sitting on the stool and recounting the events.

Throughout the retelling of events, the little exceed nodded, stroking his chin with his paw. Gajeel guested with his hands, at one point slapping the poor cat in the face with his enthusiasm. It was a short story, but one that left the dragon slayer flustered and irritated as he recounted telling her to leave. He tried so very hard to forget the look of hurt that crossed the solid scrip mage's face. He ight as well have slapped her.

"So what are you going to do? More people are going to be showing up to check on you. You are in a guild, now." The exceed reasoned in his grumbling voice. He was holding an icepack to his cheek and Gajeel sighed, resting his head on the counter before him.

"I dont know..." He groaned, rubbing his head. In his phantom lord days, he didn't care if it was this time of year. In fact, he'd search for prey. But now, all he could think about was Shrimp and her idiots Jet and Droy. Mira and the rest of the Strauss company, even that flame head Natsu and ice princess Gray. He'd hurt them. Or, he'd try. The "Old Man" would probably beat him to a pulp with that monster hand of his first.

"Seems like you have a bit of a delema. What should I tell everyone at the guild hall later?" Lily broke Gajeel's train of thought about being squashed by a semi-midget guild master.

"Same thing as always."

"Well...people are only going to think you're sick for so long. Maybe you should go on a mission?"

Gajeel snorted and raised his head, sneering at the cat. "Great plan. Put me out in public, I might only rip out a hundred throats. Maybe two, depending on the job."

"Alright, alright. Man, you are grumpy."

"Be lucky my urges don't include cats." The larger man humphed, hauling himself off of the chair and stripping his shirt off. He tossed it onto the back of the couch, revealing toned, scarred shoulders...and folded wings.

"Gihi, or small females." The exceed muttered into his hand, watching his master strip completely and saunter into the bathroom.


	3. Missing them

Levy's POV

She lay on her stomach, the soft comforter beneath her worn and long stained with pen ink. She flipped through the pages of an old book she had to translate before going on her next mission. Or at least, try to translate. The task seemed impossible. Undecipherable words swam before her eyes and made her head feel light and her eyes sore.

She wondered whether it was exhaustion, or if it was _him_. It could have very well been both. While decoding the sentence structure, her thoughts kept trailing off into thoughts of his eyes, his lips on her flesh. Why had he pulled away? Why had he kicked her out?

The whole event had come as a bit of a shock, she decided soon after storming out. All she had done was hand him the basket. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, crashing their lips together with an almost painful forcefulness. He backed her up against the wall, their lips mashing together with a hunger she hadn't known she felt until that point. And then...thing's fell apart.

She closed her eyes, heat rising in her cheeks. His lips...her flesh. The way his voice crawled through her body. His hands in her hair, his eyes. So deep...a trillion shades of piercing red. Their kiss...a knock on the door pulled the girl from her thoughts with a jump. She stood, straightening herself up and peeking her head out of the crack.

"Natsu?" The fire mage's brow was furrowed, teeth grit. Something about him was off.

"I need to know if you can help me, Levy" It was then that she saw his hands. And she thought she felt faint before...

Natsu had gone on a rampage in the forest. That's all he managed to explain before passing out on her couch. Blood covered his hands and glistened on his chest and black clothes. He had begged her to look in her growing collection of dragon slayer paraphernalia in those precious moments of consciousness. She had yet to find anything.

It was sunrise before the dragon slayer stirred, smearing blood on her tan couch. She groaned audibly and thought about how she was going to have to go down to the market to get magic stain remover. She continued her research, going through musty tome after musty tome and coming up empty. Then again, he hadn't given much information. Her shoulder's drooped in exhaustion and she rested her head against the pages of "Habits and Curiosity of Lost Dragon Magic."

It seemed like seconds, but she fluttered her eyes open. She had been woken by something, and it took her a few moments to realize that she was staring at the ceiling instead of the close, dusty words of her book. Pain radiated in her back and shoulder and she looked up in horror. The fire dragon slayer was crouched, his face hidden in shadow. He was releasing a blood curdling growl, chest heaving and muscles tense.

_oh...I'm...I'm against the wall. Did...did he throw me?_

It hurt to breath and she tried to sitting out, wincing out in pain. Her hazel eyes widened in horror as great, ruddy red wings infolded from her friend's back. He continued to snarl as his eyes opened, staring at her. He seemed to be studying her...his face almost unrecognizable as it was pinched and frozen in an expression straight out of nightmares.

He crawled forward a bit, causing the small bluenette to wince and turn her cheek. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as he leaned in close, taking a long sniff at her throat. She began shaking as his jaws parted. He was so close to finishing her, she could feel his breath prickling her skin., the tips of his teeth grazing her human flesh. She screwed her eyes shut, preparing for the e-

"Levy? Juvia heard a noise. Levy didn't happen to get crushed by a pile of books did she?"

Levy's eyes popped open, And in a flash of black, red, and pink, Natsu was gone...leaving her to wonder if he had really been there at all.

"N-No I'm fine."

**Hey guys, it's Nenna. How are you liking the story so far? Review, review! I love seeing them. Also, comment if you guys want another story up. I'm kinda mulling one over in my head but I dunno. Hope you guys are enjoying _Iron Practice_ well enough! Give me some more feedback :)**


	4. Missing us

Levy's POV

It took what seemed like hours for Levy to be able to move. Her body ached, rectangular bruises forming on her back and arms. Apparently, Natsu _had_ thrown her into a pile of her carefully organized tomes. Her thoughts were muddled, she couldn't even think of a reason as to why Natsu had suddenly become so..so angry.

She fought with the idea that Natsu was about to kill her. She settled somewhere in-between numbed disbelief and denial. He hadn't tossed her rag doll body into the wall, he hadn't looked at her like..like she was a piece of meat. He was her comrade, someone she considered her brother. And those wings were...they hadn't been there.

She began stacking her precious books, eyes widening as she looked onto the cracked cover of, "Dragon Slayers—Human Beasts of Legend." If any book in her collection would explain the odd behaviors of her Dragon Slayer friend's, it would be this. Centuries old, written by a water dragon slayer named Kennan...it had to be the most accurate of all her natural history and encyclopedias combined. She lifted the thick, leather bound tome onto her table and straightened her tipped chair.

Before her was the elegant Dragonic pictographs she had only deciphered once. But once would have to be enough as she tucked her blue curls behind her ear and digging into the thick pages greedily.

Gajeel's POV

He woke from his deep slumber at dawn. An uneasy coil tightening in the pit of his stomach. Something...something was wrong. Throwing the covers off of his naked body, the girl in bed next to him lifted her head and swiped her matted locks from her eyes with a confused groan. Gajeel turned, taking a step back in surprise.

_Did Lily let me hunt last night? Fuck!_

"Gajeel?" The woman said, her words still slurred from assumable copious amounts of liquor the night before.

She fluttered ice blue eyes open, her black and purple hair tossed around and mussed. She had numerous piercing all over her attractive face. Her milky skin was covered in scratches and bite marks and as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, he saw exactly why his dragon had chosen her last night. Her shoulders had arching dragon wings tattooed on her skin. She had a beautiful body, feminine curves and an ample breast. She was..well...exactly what his dragon liked. Dangerous, pierced everywhere, and obviously easy.

But she wasn't what Gajeel liked. She lacked short, blue curls and warm hazel eyes. She lacked an orange dress..she lacked a soothing voice and the obvious air of intimidating intelligence. She wasn't Shrimp.

"Y-yah?" His voice betrayed his surprise she lowered down his toned body. The iron mage blushed deeply and began hunting for his boxers as the woman spoke to him.

"Last night was great..." Found them! "We should do that again."

He looked over at her as he pulled up his black boxers. Her eyes were half lidded and she licked her lips, her back exposed to the gray comforter just barely concealing her ass. The sight of two metal orbs in the dimples of her lower back stroked the dragon inside of him, pleading with the mortal man to throw thoughts of Levy out the window and ravage the obviously wanting woman before him. But as he took a long breath through her nose, he picked up on a familiar scent.

_That dumb cat is gonna pay for this..._ the dragon slayer grumbled, waving his hand in dismissal at the woman's request.

"You should go. It's morning." He sighed, throwing a shockingly small purple dress on the floor and exiting the room. Lily sat on the couch, holding an ice pack to his head. Upon Gajeel's entrance to the room, the exceed quickly shifted into battle form, grabbing his sword.

"Morning, Gajeel."

"You have some explaining to do." Gajeel pointed to the door behind him, several loud bumping noises and oofs being heard as the stranger inside got dressed.

"About that..."

**Just so you know, This mystery woman and the dragon slayer Kennen mentioned in Levy's section are work of my brain. Review? **


End file.
